1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sound reproducing device having a record disc driven by a pull-string type constant torque spring and started by a plurality of selective starter rods for selectively playing a plurality of recorded grooves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, several sound reproducing devices for playing a plurality of recorded grooves using pull-string type constant torque spring have been provided.
The manner of selective sound reproduction adopted in most of these devices is one which rotate the record disc to the position where the specific groove selected for playing can engage the pickup of the device, by means of an indexing member disposed freely rotatable on the upper deck of the casing.
According to this kind of device, selection of the sound item to be reproduced is limited to such a usage as to fix the indexing member to the sound items shown on the upper deck.
Accordingly, this type of device cannot be applied to other uses, for example, where the device is incorporated in the body of a doll and yet is required to play various recorded items by selectively depressing the selective starter rod.
In view of this drawback, it has long been desired to provide a sound reproducing device relying on a pull-string type constant torque spring and yet capable of reproducing a plurality of recorded grooves by a plurality of selective starter rods.
However, such a device requires a special construction for temporarily stopping the record disc to keep a time interval necessary to manipulate a desired selective started rod after releasing the pull-string successively to wind up the constant torque spring.
However, no such mechanism for practical use has yet been provided, and therefore, no satisfactory sound reproducing device using a plurality of selective starter rods has been carried into practice.